THX!
by Accasia Li
Summary: Itachi-nii, Daisuki Yo . Memendam perasaan kepada seseorang itu begitu menyebalkan bukan rasanya?


**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hak milik dari om Masashi Kishimoto, Fiction ini murni milik saya *LOL*.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

**Note: Nama keluarga Ino disini adalah Namikaze :D. sekali lagi ini adalah fanfic, Unleash your imagination kan katanya? :D.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**THX!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alarm jam pulang telah berdentang di _Konoha High_, nampak kesibukan murid-murid yang terbalut dalam seragam musim semi mereka. Memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas, bahkan ada yang sibuk untuk membangunkan teman mereka yang tertidur di kelas, suara gaduh terdengar dari beberapa siswa laki-laki, saling lempar-melempar gumpalan kertas hanya sekedar untuk melampiaskan rasa senang mereka karena pelajaran telah berakhir, sampai jumpa buku-buku, sampai jumpa teman-teman yang aneh, sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi!

Di sudut belakang kelas itu, gadis berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat tinggi ke atas nampak tertawa geli melihat bagaimana sahabat gembulnya tengah sibuk membangunkan pemuda berambut nanas yang juga adalah sahabatnya sendiri itu.

"Selamat berlibur Shika, Cho! Sampai jumpa Senin depan!" ucapnya, memasukkan buku bersampul ungu ke dalam tas miliknya ia lantas bangkit dari posisi duduknya, melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menarik tangan sang gadis merah muda untuk pulang bersama.

Kedua gadis ini berjalan menyusuri koridor Sekolah, sesekali mereka akan membungkukkan badan ketika bertemu dengan_ Sensei_ mereka yang kebetulan mereka temui dalam perjalanan mereka keluar dari Sekolah yang penuh dengan 'orang aneh' ini, itu juga pikir Ino, entah bagaimana pikiran murid lainnya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, _Pig_! Apa kau ada kencan besok?" Sakura, begitulah gadis itu di sapa, mengernyitkan dahinya heran akan tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino, sahabatnya. Oh~ memang Ino ceria seperti ini, berisik dan cerewet seperti biasanya namun gadis Namikaze ini terlihat berbeda, wajahnya nampak lebih ceria dan senyum tak henti menghiasi wajah cantiknya "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah gila?!" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, menatap gadis disampingnya khawatir.

Ino mendengus kesal dengan ekspresi wajah sahabatnya, ia memukul pelan dahi lebar Sakura "Ouch! _Pig_!" protesnya, memegangi dahi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jidat! Aku hanya bahagia, itu saja!" jawabnya singkat. Kini kedua gadis yang populer dengan kecantikan mereka telah berada di gerbang sekolah, mereka melambaikan tangan pada beberapa murid yang kebetulan mereka kenal atau sekelas dengan mereka "Bahagia karena apa?" celetuk Sakura setelah merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan terhempas angin.

"Kau tidak akan pulang bersamaku?" Ino menatap Sakura penuh curiga membuat gadis Haruno itu menyunggingkan senyum kikuk "Gaara-kun akan menjemputku! He he he maafkan aku, Pig!"

Ino melancarkan tatapan mematikannya, kedua tangan mungilnya mencubit gemas kedua pipi sahabatnya "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi, Sakura~? Tau begitu aku pulang dulu! Huh~"

"Aaaa~ maafkan aku Ino-pig! Aku juga baru mendapat kabar dari Gaara-kun tadi saat di kelas sebelum kau menarikku dengan bersemangat untuk keluar!" Sakura memegangi pipinya yang tadi menjadi bahan untuk Ino meluapkan emosinya "Kau boleh ikut kami!"

"Tidak akan!"

Oh sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya, terlihat dengan caranya yang menatap bosan Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di celah antara dada dan perutnya.

"_Pig_!"

"Ah~ pergilah Jidat! Pangeranmu sudah datang!" telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk direksi dimana seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon, murid transfer dari Suna yang telah Sakura pacari sejak 1 tahun lalu "Hari ini perayaan 1 tahun kalian jadian, bukan? Selamat ya Jidat!" ucap Ino ceria memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kau … kau tidak marah?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah? Aku hanya bercanda tadi, cepat kesana!" Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan dan melambaikan tangan pada Gaara yang terlebih dulu melambaikan tangan untuk menyapanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa . . .!"

"Jidaaaat!" pekik Ino tak membiarkan sahabatnya itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya, tak butuh lama untuk Ino 'mengusir' Sakura, kini gadis Haruno itu telah berada di hadapan kekasihnya, mereka nampak bahagia membuat mau tak mau Ino ikut tersenyum melihat pasangan kekasih ini, juga sedikit iri dengan keharmonisan keduannya, karena sampai saat ini pun ia tidak pernah merasakan rasanya berpacaran itu.

Tentu saja banyak yang menyukainya, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa untuk membohongi perasaanya bahwa ia sudah memiliki perasaan pada pemuda lain, dan ingin tetap menjaga perasaannya itu sampai ia mampu mengungkapkannya.

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Gaara yang melewatinya, berbahagia demi sahabatnya yang menurutnya hubungan mereka itu pasti akan berakhir di depan altar. Begitu mobil _sport_ itu telah menjauh ia mulai berjalan, suasana sore itu nampak cerah dengan langit jingga dan burung camar yang berterbangan menemani gadis yang sedang bersenandung kecil, nampak lebih cantik dengan tempaan cahaya senja.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada sesosok pemuda yang menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya.

"Ino-chan!" sapanya.

Suara itu, suara yang dikenal betul oleh gadis pirang Namikaze ini, dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru miliknya pada sosok yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari posisinya.

**INO P.O.V**

_Ooh? Suara itu?_

Dengan sedikit tak percaya ku alihkan perhatianku dari ponsel pintar yang sejak tadi kumainkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Aku menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dihadapanku saat ini, Itachi-Nii? Benarkah itu Itachi-Nii?

"Itachi-Nii?" teriakku tak percaya, membuatnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang yang tak mengenalnya itu adalah sebuah seringaian, namun itu senyum khas keluarga Uchiha, hahaha Sasuke-kun juga mempunyai senyum itu.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Dia pulang bersama Gaara! Hari ini adalah perayaan hari jadi mereka yang pertama!" ungkapku ceria "Itachi-Nii sendiri? Dimana Sasuke-kun?" aku mencari sosok yang sempat menjadi idolaku itu, biasanya pemuda jabrik itu akan berjalan bersama kakak kesayangannya itu namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, aku menaikkan satu alisku heran.

Tidak biasanya Itachi-nii berjalan kaki seperti ini tanpa keberadaan Sasuke-kun, biasanya dia akan memilih untuk menaiki mobil _sport_nya ketimbang berjalan kaki sendiri.

"Dia pulang lebih dulu, kebetulan _Okaa-chan_ menyuruhku untuk membeli bunga ke tokomu!"

Aku mengangguk paham, lagipula Mikoto _Oba-san_ adalah langganan toko bunga kami dan sering sekali menyuruh Itachi-nii untuk mengambil buket bunga pesanannya.

"Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Ehh?" ucapku terkejut, entah sudah seperti apa ekspresiku sekarang! Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya perasaanku saat ini. bayangkan seorang Uchiha mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, hah~ keberuntungan apa yang sedang menaungimu hari ini Namikaze Ino?

"Kita tidak sengaja bertemu disini, dan kau pasti akan pulang ke toko dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah, bukan? ayolah, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

**Deghh~**

_Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Baka Itachi-nii!_

Aku tertawa geli mendengar pernyataannya itu, tertawa, berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja sehingga perasaanku yang sebenarnya tak akan ia ketahui secepatnya.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya, berjalan di sampingnya membuat perasaan di hatiku sedikit menghangat, mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh atletisnya yang terbentuk dari latihan-latihan fisik yang ia lakukan, ia adalah gambaran sempurna dari sosok seorang laki-laki.

Ia pandai, ia tampan dan pewaris utama Uchiha, ia berbeda dari Sasuke-kun yang kurasa lebih dingin jika dibandingkan Itachi-nii, tentu saja keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze begitu dekat dan kami tumbuh bersama jadi aku tau bagaimana sifat kedua Uchiha itu! dan itu mengapa aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu saat aku semakin menyadari perasaanku pada putra pertama keluarga Uchiha ini.

Aku memang gadis ceria dan _frontal_, cerewet dan terkadang merepotkan seperti kata sahabatku Shikamaru, tapi untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang ku suka itu lain urusan terlebih lagi dia adalah kakak Sasuke-kun, dan perbedaan usia diantara kami akan selalu menjadi jurang, mungkin.

Mungkin dia akan menganggapku seperti anak kecil, menganggapku sebagai teman adiknya yang selalu berisik seperti Naruto-nii, kakak kembarku yang juga sahabat Sasuke-kun.

Itu semua karena usia kami yang berbeda 5 tahun, andai saja aku lahir di tahun yang sama mungkin Itachi-nii akan melirikku!

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Ia tak banyak bicara di sepanjang perjalanan, setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit lega sehingga aku dapat larut dalam pikiran-pikiranku sendiri. Ya Kami-sama tak dapatkah waktu berhenti? Aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini lebih lama.

"Itu!" suara beratnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, kulihat ia menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Taman itu . . .

"Apakah kau ingat hari-hari itu, Ino-chan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, bangku taman itu menjadi lebih kecil. Hah~ menyadarkanku bahwa di masa lalu aku tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti ini kepada Itachi-nii, tidak ada sedikitpun pikiran untuk menggapaimu, Uchiha Itachi.

Sejak kapan sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya?

Ada perasaan di dalam hatiku yang mengharuskan untukku untuk mengungkapkan semua ini padanya.

_Mengapa perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan?_

Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, aku memandangnya yang masih setia untuk memandangi bangku taman yang dulu pernah kami duduki, dulu sekali saat aku, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-nii masih berusia 5 tahun dan Ita-nii bertugas untuk menjaga kami, dan intensitas kami pergi ke taman ini menjadi berkurang seiiring kami beranjak dewasa.

Air mataku mulai mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kubendung lagi, apakah aku akan selamanya memendam perasaan ini dan tersiksa terus-menerus karena hal ini? ini akan menjadi sedikit aneh jika aku bertahan untuk tetap seperti ini, aku seorang Namikaze, bukan? sejak kapan aku menyerah begitu saja?

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk, berlari kecil menghampirinya yang sudah berjalan mendekat pada bangku taman itu.

Aku menggapai tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dapat kulihat ia sedikit terkejut dengan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku dengan wajah yang syarat akan pertanyaan.

_Dapatkah ini membuatmu mengingat peristiwa masa lalu yang telah kita lewati bersama? Dapatkah kau menyadari perasaan yang kupendam selama ini terhadapmu?_

Aku menatapnya erat-erat, Aquamarine milikku menatap dalam-dalam Onyx miliknya, dengan satu helaan nafas aku mengatakannya . . .

"_Daisuki Yo~_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya C-Clays yang THX! Jadi dibuatlah fict ini, yah walaupun kurang mewakili lagu itu tapi aku sukaaaa lagu itu .**

**Well Read, Review, Flame, Favourite dipersilahkan :D**

**#Vale**


End file.
